


November Rain (and Sunshine)

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Co-workers, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, neither are really mentioned, they're cute and like each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Johnny and Ten both work part time at the local convenience store, and Ten's favourite time working is the time he shares with Johnny.





	November Rain (and Sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted mutual pining but this ain't really it but OH WELL they're still soft and cute

Ten walked quickly the short distance from the bus stop to the convenience store wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. The bright neon sign upfront kept flickering, and he was pretty sure one of the letters in “open 24/7” was about to stop working any minute, but he didn’t really pay attention to it. His attention shifted to the person behind the cash register, hunched over the books sprawled over the small desk. His co-worker Johnny, who always shared the Wednesday night shift with him, always used his work time to study. Since the store was pretty much dead after 1am, and the boss didn’t seem to care, it seemed like a pretty good way to spend the dead hours at the store. 

Johnny started his six hour shift three hours before him, whereas Ten ended his shifts after Johnny had left. The reason they shared a few hours hours of the shift was because the owner didn’t seem to trust them alone in the night, and he also wanted them to check the inventory every Wednesday night, and it would be too much work for one person. Ten enjoyed having Johnny as a co-worker, not only was he funny, but also very handsome. Ten was happy to get to spend time with him and his heart fluttered whenever Johnny laughed, it made him all giddy and excited. Ten had a crush on Johnny, but it was nothing more than that.

When Ten opened the door to the small store the bell above the door chimed and Johnny looked up from his books, his hair a mess from running his hand through it several times, and he looked absolutely adorable.

“It’s midnight already?” he asked and took out his phone to check the time. Ten shrugged his jacket off and walked up to the counter. The radio in the background was softly playing one of the new girl group hits, but Johnny must have turned down the volume to be able to focus on his studies better.

“Got an exam coming up?” Ten asked, as he looked down at the notes Johnny had written down.  Johnny only hummed in reply as he started gathering his things to clean up. 

“Time for inventory?” Johnny asked instead and started looking for the inventory list. “Let’s get to it.” He said as he pulled out the list and gave one of papers to Ten, their fingers barely touched, but Ten wished the contact would have lasted longer.

“How the fuck can there be five banana milks missing, who steals banana milk? It’s disgusting!” Ten cried out an hour later. 

“Don’t know, I think it’s good, you checked behind the strawberry milk? Sometimes people move stuff around,” Johnny said as he walked up to the fridges where Ten was standing. 

“Nothing, if the boss pulls this from our paycheck I’m going to cry, like actual tears,” he whined playfully, hoping Johnny would find it at least a bit cute. He even pinched the bridge of his nose as Johnny looked around the fridge for dramatic effect.

“That can’t be more than a few thousand won, it’s going to be fine,” Johnny assured him with a soft pat on the shoulder and he marked down the missing banana milk. “We’re done then, nothing else was missing.” He noted and walked back to the cash register to leave the lists for the boss to find. Luckily there hadn’t been any customers coming in during their inventory check, so it hadn’t taken up much time. Johnny pulled out his books again to study some more, meanwhile Ten sat down by the register to play around on his phone. The broken security cameras at the store could be a blessing sometimes.

“Ten?” Johnny asked after a while, breaking the silence between them. Ten hummed in reply and paused his game, looking up at him. “Could you uh, rehearse for this quiz with me? Like just ask things from my notes? I really want to ace this.” He asked, and Ten was taken aback, Johnny usually kept to himself while he studied, but he was happy to help.

“Of course, what are we looking at?” he asked as he took Johnny’s notes in his hand.

“Geography,” Johnny sighed and Ten started asking questions from the notes until the end of Johnny’s shift, when Johnny somewhat reluctantly left Ten alone in the store.

The following Wednesdays went by pretty much the same way, first inventory check and later Ten helping Johnny with whatever homework until the end of his shift. The only big difference was their usual banter during inventory checks turning into light flirting, and Johnny somehow becoming more stressed because of his homework.

“Got a big exam coming up?” Ten asked as he walked into the store, and Johnny who hadn’t even noticed him jumped in surprise.

“Oh shit you scared me, but uh, yeah,” he said and looked very disoriented, like a lost puppy. Ten felt sorry for him, but he also looked very cute and he wanted to give him a hug.

“I can always help you, you know,” Ten offered, and Johnny gave a shy smile in return. 

“Yeah that would be nice of you, let’s do inventory quick so I can get back to studying,” Johnny said, and they soon got to work. It didn’t take much longer than usual, a few customers coming in, and everything seemed to be in place. They settled down and Ten noticed they had about an hour left before Johnny’s shift would end, much to his dismay, as he wished to spend more time with him.

Many questions later, their concentration was gone and instead they joked around, books forgotten in front of them, and their hands brushed against each other on the counter. The tension between them was clear, and Ten slowly moved his fingers to grab Johnny’s, he didn’t get to play with his hands long until Johnny suddenly stood up, and Ten felt like cold water had been dropped over him with the tension gone.

“Wait it’s already 5:30am!” he exclaimed and started shoving the books into his bag. Ten looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed, he still had 30 minutes left, which wasn’t bad, but he felt bad for keeping Johnny so late, and most of all, he wouldn’t see him until next week again. Ten watched quietly as Johnny packed up and grabbed the rest of his belongings.

“Uhm,” Johnny stopped in his tracks, when all of his things were gathered. “I could wait, and then we could maybe go home at the same time.” Johnny suggested, looking down at his shoes, and Ten was sure he saw a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

“Yeah sure!” he smiled in return, and Johnny sat down, and with more confidence Ten grabbed his hand this time.

The last 30 minutes passed by quickly, a few customers came in, and not much later the store owner came in, looking a bit surprised to see both of them there, but he didn’t comment anything as both of them left the store hand in hand.

“I’ll walk you home, so you get home safe and all,” Ten said shyly, squeezing Johnny’s hand as they walked towards the bus stop. Johnny didn’t argue, and they soon fell into a comfortable silence.

They waited for the bus for a while, sitting on the bench while the sun was rising. Ten enjoyed having Johnny next to him, hearing the birds sing and seeing the morning sun rays shine into the puddles from the rain last night made him feel warm inside. 

The bus ride wasn’t very long, but somehow Johnny managed to fall asleep, head resting on Ten’s shoulder. Ten woke him up before his stop, and when they got off the bus Johnny showed the way to his apartment complex, not far away from the stop. Soon they stopped in front of a door, leading into a high building.

“Good night,” Ten smiled, looking at Johnny who looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. “Rest well, you need to do well on that exam, with how much I helped you and all.”

“It’s morning, you should say good morning,” Johnny mumbled, and Ten giggled at how cute he looked. “I also need a good luck kiss to do well.” He pouted, and Ten lifted his hand to brush Johnny’s hair out of his face before he planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good morning and good luck,” he said and Johnny smiled back at him. Blushy and giggly they said good-bye to each other, with a promise of seeing each other again soon. Hopefully on a date before their shared Wednesday shift.

**Author's Note:**

> not really happy with this but hope you enjoyed at least!! come talk to me on twt hyunbin_mp4


End file.
